Up For Anything
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with CSI:NY A tattoo means they're up anything, right? SLASH! TONY n DANNY


_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or CSI:NY. I'm just borrowing them._

**_WARNING: CONTAINS ROLE PLAYING, MALE/MALE SEX, SPANKING AND BONDAGE._**

**It has been edited for content. For the full version visit my live journal (the link's on my profile):-**cazmalfoy. for anything

Once they had solved the case Tony wanted nothing more than to get back to his apartment as soon as possible. His lover had stopped by for the weekend and since they lived in different states and had demanding jobs, Tony wanted them to spend as much time together as they could.

"Hi," Tony called as he pushed the door to his apartment open.

Danny Messer was sitting in front of the television, wearing nothing more than a pair of sweat pants. "Hey," he greeted, leaning his head up as Tony pressed a kiss on his lips. "Jackson's winning," he told Tony.

"It's the fight you watched yesterday," Tony pointed out, shrugging off his windbreaker and sitting down next to Danny.

"Sitting around all day is kind of dull," Danny shrugged, shutting off the video. "Good day?" he asked, turning in his seat so that he could look at Tony properly.

"Had an arguement with Kate," Tony replied.

Danny laughed. "When do you not have an arguement with her?" he asked. "What about?"

"I said that tattoo's show someone is up for anything. Kate told me that it doesn't."

Danny grinned and leant closer to Tony. He kissed him softly, running his hand down Tony's chest and pulling Tony's shirt out from where it was tucked into his trousers.

"You speaking from experience?" Danny asked, running his hand over Tony's toned stomach.

Tony moaned as Danny ducked his head and kissed the tattoo on Tony's stomach. It was his full name - _Anthony_ - stencilled in a gothic font and it spread from one hip to the other. "You tell me," Tony replied. "Am I up for anything?"

Danny lifted his head from where he had been tracing the writing with his tongue. "Let's see," he said, "we've done bondage, spanking, role playing, different positions - to name a few. The only thing I can think of that we haven't tried is drag."

"No way," Tony said firmly. "Even I draw the line at wearing womens clothes. You don't mean to tell me that wearing a dress and heels apeals to you," he said, running a hand over the tattoo on Danny's right arm.

Danny laughed. "No thanks," he replied. "We'll stick with what we've tried so far," he added. "Speaking of which," Danny fingertips slipped under the waistband of Tony's trouser, "wanna try one now?" he whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony's hand slipped behind Danny's head, pressing their lips together. "What'd you have in mind?" he asked, nibbling on Danny's bottom lip.

"You got handcuffs, don't you?" Danny replied. "Come and arrest me, Special Agent DiNozzo," he smirked, getting off the couch and heading through the apartment towards Tony's bedroom.

Tony grinned, grabbed his cuffs from his pocket and quickly followed Danny. When he got to the bedroom Danny had already rid himself of his sweatpants and was now wearing nothing at all.

Tony grinned and dangled the cuffs in front of Danny.

Danny, who was already in character, glared at him and stood his ground. "You think you're big with those? You don't scare me, coppa!"

Tony grabbed Danny's arm and twisted it behind the other man's back, holding him securly as he snapped the cuffs around one of Danny's wrists.

Danny struggled as if trying to extricate himself from Tony's grasp but Tony knew that had made things very clear when they started experimenting with different fantasies. They each had a 'safe word' which, once uttered, would stop all of the other man's actions - even though neither man had gotten to the stage where he felt like he had to use it.

"Shut up," Tony snarled in Danny's ear. "I'm in conrtol. You got it?" he said.

Danny snorted with laughter. "I told you already, coppa. You don't scare me!" Danny spat as Tony grabbed Danny's other arm and fastened the handcuffs securely behind his back. "You should be scared," Tony whispered, running his hand over Danny's ass before slapping it hard.

Danny hissed and jerked foward. "What the fuck! This is police brutality!" he cried. Despite how he was acting Danny was unable to suppress the shiver of pleasure that ran through him as Tony's hand caressed the cheek he had just slapped.

"What are you gonna do?" Tony asked, licking a trail up Danny's neck. "Tell my supervisor?"

"I might," Danny replied definately.

"Then let me give you something to report," he whispered in Danny's ear before he ran his fingers through Danny's blond hair. Danny hissed as Tony tightened his grip and pulled on his hair. "Get on your knees," he intructed, nibbling on Danny's ear lobe.

"Bite me!" Danny hissed.

Tony's grip tightened painfully. "I said, get on your knees," he said, pushing Danny roughly to the ground.

x - for the full sex vivist lj

Tony pulled out of Danny, who winced a little, and collapsed half on top of Danny. Danny turned his head and looked at Tony, whose head was next to his. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Danny asked quietly.

Tony grinned at him and ran his hand over Danny's sweaty hair. "I'll be right back," he whispered, jumping up off of the bed and heading into the sitting room to grab his keys.

When Tony returned, he unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them on the floor. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in concern as Danny rubbed his hands over the angry red welts on his wrists.

"Wasn't that the point?" Danny grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Danny, you know what I mean," he replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Danny assured him, resting his head on the pillow next to Tony. His eyes drifted closed and he wrapped an arm around Tony. "I think you were right."

Tony frowned in confusion. "Right about what?"

"Being up for anything," Danny replied. "I think you won the arguement," he added, drifting off to sleep.

The End


End file.
